


Expectations

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben solo didn't know what to expect coming home on Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day. Sadly I'm single again.   
> I wish this fic was how my life went.

Ben didn't know what to expect when he came home from his classes on the evening of Valentines day.

But he really didn't know what to say when he saw his boyfriend Hux sitting there, a gift in hand, and a bouquet of red roses in the other.

"Evening Benny." Hux smiled and watched how Ben dropped what he was holding and ran over to Hux. "Hux! I swear, what is all of this?!" Ben snuggled into Hux and kissed him sweetly. 

Hux hugged and kissed back, listening to how Ben struggled to hold back tears. "Ben...you don't have to cry.." 

Ben sniffled and tried to hold it back. "I know...but I've never had a boyfriend on valentines day...or had anyone. I've always just been all alone." 

Hux gave a sweet smile and sat on the couch, helping Ben down too. "I'll give you your bouquet after, but first, open this." He laid the box in bens arms. "Ben...I love you..and I really hope you understand that when you see what's inside." 

Ben smiled, "I love you so much also..." Ben then proceeded to open the gift, unwrapping the box and then sliding the lid off. Ben pulled the thing out and gasped when he held it out. "Y-you didn't..." 

Ben whimpered and admired the brand new binder. It was bens first binder, and it was from his boyfriend. Ben turned to Hux and kissed him heavily. "I can't believe you did this.." Hux smiled and reached up to cup bens cheek, "Ben..you're my handsome boyfriend..." He murmured and watched how Ben blushed.

"Now go try it on!" 

Ben excitedly stood up and rushed to the kitchen where he would change fast. Ben removed his large loose shirt and then slowly unclasped the old, worn out bra he'd been wearing since high school. They were in their sophomore year of college. 

Ben slowly let the bra fall and let his small round breasts be exposed. Slowly Ben begun pulling his binder on, feeling how it slid over his breasts and pulled them tight to his chest. Ben gasped and looked down, his breasts had disappeared perfectly. "I'm Ben.." He whispered.

Ben slowly stepped out and back into the living room, he shyly looked up to see his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. "Ben...you've never looked more handsome. Ben blushed and did a playful turn, showing off his now flat chest. 

Hux stood and walked to Ben, handing him his bouquet and smiling widely to him. "I love you.." 

Ben kissed Hux and held the roses close, "I love you more..." 

Hux and Ben stood, holding onto one another tightly, cradling each other and whispering all about their love for one another.

Ben didn't know what he expected when coming home on February 14th. But it was no lie that this valentines day was the best he had ever lived.


End file.
